Truth
by Shayminlittle
Summary: It hurts to know the truth...a lot. Rated T for a little bit of blood/gore and violence I am accepting OCs! Any and all would be greatly appreciated, even if I don't use them!
1. Prologue

_Why...All I ever wanted was for her to be happy...for her to live a happy life, for her to be proud of me...the truth hurts...a lot, its like, an uncontrollable amount of responsibility, more than any cat can possibly handle, The truth is like a tick, you cant get rid of it, or hide from it. The truth hurts..._

_It hurts to know that the cats you thought were friends, despised you, hated you...wanted you dead._

_It hurts to know that your mother was blind to the obvious, like nothing could go wrong._

_It hurts to know that the leader, expects higher of you than others._

_It hurts to know that the only one you know you can trust, turns your back on you when you needed her the most._

_It hurts to know that no matter how hard I try, I will never live to their expectations._

_It hurts to know that the whole clan, expects the best and highest out of you._

_It hurts to know that you don't have any real friends._

_It hurts to know that you have to be __**perfect **__in everyone's eyes._

_It hurts to know that everyone you care about is gone._

_It hurts to know that, you cant change what you have done in the past._

_It hurts to know the truth._

_**This is my life.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is one of my newest stories! This has nothing to do with my life personally, obviously. It is going to be a pretty dramatic and sad story, well...hopefully.<strong>

**So, this is about a Shadowclan cat, from her kithood all the way to her death. Yep. Not gonna spoil anything ;) So...hopefully you find this a bit interesting! Enjoy! More chapters to come!**


	2. New Promise

**Here's the next chapter! I am accepting warrior cat ocs to be used in this story! Just use this format:**

**Name:**

**Gender: (Male or Female)**

**Description: (What the cat looks like, include eye color)**

**Clan: (Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, or Windclan)**

**Rank:**

**Personality: (Optional, no perfect cats please)**

**Bio: (Optional, nothing to crazy please)**

**Leafshine24- Ahh I am glad you like it! Also thank you for correcting that, I make such silly mistakes sometimes, even when I do proofread it.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own warriors**

* * *

><p>Brightkit was gently snuggled up close to her mother, who was rasping her tongue over her fur, it hadn't been long when the kit woke up to sense another kit watching her. Brightkit opened her eyes, feeling uncomfortable underneath the unknown kits gaze, her mother gazed lovingly at her kit and gently nudged her to her paws. "Its okay..." She murmured. "She wont hurt you, shes gonna be your new best friend..." She purred, comforting the young kit. "Why don't you say hello?"<p>

Brightkit, who was a beautiful white based she-cat, with darker stockings, that have even darker tabby stripes around them, she had ginger accenting her face and some of her pelt, with very pretty stormy grey eyes. The younger kit padded over to the kit who had been watching her. "Hello?" Brightkit mewed shyly, crouching down submissively.

The much larger and older kit, blinked her sapphire blue eyes, a small smile sliding onto her lips. "Hi!" She chirped, touching noses to Brightkit's own, making her squeak in surprise. The older kit had a bright ginger pelt, with black specks on her face, along with a white splash across her face, forming a type of 'mask' that accented her sapphire blue eyes.

Brightkit forced herself to sit up straight. "I-im Brightkit." She mewed, shuffling her paws. The older kit grinned. "What a nice name, i'm Rosekit!" Rosekit meowed happily, sitting down, she was much larger than a normal kit her age, but not by much.

Brightkit blinked, maybe this kit wouldn't be so bad...after all, her mother had already pre-planned them being best friends, so this must mean that Brightkit _has _to be best friends with her, right? Either way, Brightkit didn't want to take any chances with disappointing her mother. "So...doe-does this mean we are frie-friends?" Brightkit stuttered, looking at her paws. Rosekit gave out a happy purr and quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, but we will have to hang out with each other more, or else we wont be friends anymore." She replied solemnly, unlike most kits, Rosekit took being friends really serious, they _had _to spend time with her, they had to play together, they had to share stuff together, and they couldn't fight. She also had her own pledge that a new friend had to follow in when it came to 'ranking' up to best friend.

Brightkit's ears flickered as she thought. _'Did all friends have to do this?' _Brightkit wondered, shaking the thoughts out of her head before she could change her mind, she looked at Rosekit. "I promise!" She mewed as confidently as she could, no matter how unsure she had felt at that moment, she didn't want her mother to be disappointed. Rosekit nodded her head, before she jumped to her paws. "Tomorrow we can eat together!" She purred, before she scampered to her mother, Bearclaw.

With that, Brightkit turned slowly around back to her own mother. "You did wonderful! You are the most precious thing Brightkit!" Her mother meowed with delight, as she pulled Brightkit closer with her tail. "My perfect little daughter." She purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! It will start out with short chapters, but it will eventually get longer, I promise! Also, I guess before you guys get Ocs done, I want to say that I need some important roles.<strong>

**I need name for Brightkit's mother, and looks, I want something that shows some of Brightkit's coloring, but I also want something unique from her daughter.**

**I also need some high ranks for the following clans:**

**Shadowclan- Leader, Deputy, Med-cat**

**Riverclan- Leader, Deputy, Med-cat, Med-cat apprentice (Want him to be preferably male, because its part of a mini plot)**

**Thunderclan- Leader, Deputy, Med-cat**

**Windclan- Leader, Deputy, Med-cat**

**I want to keep half-clan and such to a certain degree, and this is far into the future of that clans as well! Enjoy!**


	3. Misunderstanding Of Words

**xxSorbetxx- Thank you so much for filling in the needed ranks! Now people can make warrior oc's and stuff for the clans! And I know w Brightkit is sucha cute little kit! ****Thank you for the review!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own warriors**

* * *

><p>Brightkit was eating a small mouse next to her new friend, Rosekit, listening to her talk about how her brother fell into a pit of mud when playing earlier, because of all the rain that had been falling down lately. Once Rosekit was done talking about that, Brightkit nodded her head, chewing slowly on the mouse. "That's a neat story, Rosekit." She mewed, swallowing a piece of the mouse.<p>

Rosekit smiled proudly. "Thank you Brightkit! Robinkit always finds a way to have adventures in the camp, wish I had his skills." She mewed, Brightkit noticed a hint of jealousy in her tone. "I'm sure you will find an adventure soon." The mainly white kit meowed shuffling her paws nervously. Rosekit blinked, obviously taking Brightkit's advice the wrong way, a mischievous smile formed on her face as she stood up. "Great idea Brightkit! We will sneak out of camp!" Rosekit mewed in a hushed tone, making Brightkit gasp.

"I-i didn't mean-" Brightkit started, but Rosekit cut her off with a flick of her tail, covering Brightkit muzzle with fur. "It'll be so much fun, just imagine what we will talk about when we come back, the other kits would be so jealous!" She squealed with excitement. Brightkit pinned her ears to her head. "I-i'm not so sure about that Rosekit..." She mewed softly, looking at her paws. Rosekit, stopped and stared at Brightkit with a shocked expression. "Does this mean you are not my friend?" She asked, confused

Brightkit flinched a little, why would Rosekit think that? "N-no...it's just that leaving camp might not be..." Brightkit trailed off as she looked at Rosekit's expression, it was twisted up with sadness and anger. "So your not my friend." She stated angrily. Brightkit's eyes widen. "I-" She was cut off by Rosekit once again by her tail. "If you were my friend, you would agree with me and sneak out of camp with me." She whined softly, dragging her paw in the ground slowly.

Brightkit sighed. "Alright...let's just be careful!"

Brightkit pinned her ears to her head a she followed Rosekit. _'Why did I agree to do this?' _She thought, frowning a little, her body shivered a little from a cold breeze that ruffled her fur. Rosekit didn't seem to care about the cold, as she was to excited about finding something to brag about when they returned. _If they returned._

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, I was hoping it would be longer, but I ran out of ideas, and I wanted this chapter to be posted before I went to bed tonight. Look on the bright side! You will be able to submit warrior, apprentice, elder (Etc.) Ocs now! Since the important ones are filled now! Well, anyways I hope you enjoy this ridiculously short chapter!<strong>


	4. Going Down

Rosekit stood triumphantly over the small baby mouse she had caught, her chest puffed out. "This will show Robinkit!" She yowled loudly. Brightkit pinned her ears to her head. "Rosekit...you shouldn't be so loud, what if something heard us? We will be in even more trouble than we already are." Brightkit meowed, crawling over next to her friend.

Rosekit just rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about Brightkit! Just enjoy the thrill of doing something most kits wont!" She picked up her mouse and begin to pad away, her tail held high in the air.

Brightkit frowned a little, but she didn't want to fight, she slowly and reluctantly followed her. "You do know the way back to camp, right?" Brightkit asked, looking at her paws as they dragged along the ground. "Umm...of course I do Brightkit!" Rosekit reassured, her voice muffled. They continued their adventure until Rosekit's legs began to fail her, forcing the two kits to take a break, much to Rosekit's disliking. Brightkit however, was glad to finally stop for a break. Who would of thought adventuring the territory was such hard work?

Rosekit stretched out her fore-paws. "See? We haven't ran into any kind of trouble out here, I don't see why it's so dangerous for kits." She stated calmly as she groomed her paws. "It would certainly be a lot more prey if they trained kits and let them outside whenever they felt." She contnued.

Brightkit groomed her tail silently as she listened to Rosekit's slight complaining. She wanted to state the reasons why, but she fought the urge to do so. "Maybe we should head back to camp now..." Brightkit ventured after a little while. "It's getting late, and I am sure Bearclaw and Honeypelt are worried about us."

Rosekit perked her ears. "Awww! Come on, lets explore just a little more, please?" Rosekit begged, pouting. Brightkit pinned her ears to her head, shuffling her paws she sighed. "Well...al-alright."

Rosekit grinned as she and Brightkit got up from their resting place, they made it to the edge of the river clan border, the water was quite scary and the water thrashed about against the shore.

"Look! I see something stuck in between the rocks, if we can get close enough to it, we will have such a great story to tell the other kits!" Rosekit beamed, and sure enough, a shiny item glistened in between the rocks on the side of stream.

Brightkit blinked. "I Don-" She began, but Rosekit interrupted her with a gasp. "How are we ever going to get it?" Rosekit mewed dramatically, letting out a defeated sigh. Then, her ears perked up and she glanced at Brightkit, making her feel uneasy.

"Could you maybe get it? Your small enough so you will be able to fit just fine!" She chirped, Brightkit shuffled her paws nervously. "Bu-"

"Please!" Rosekit begged, her eyes shined with hopefulness. Brightkit blinked, though she knew this was not going to end well, she couldn't lose a friend to such a horrible argument about why she refused. So reluctantly, she crawled over to the edge of the show.

Brightkit gulped as she crawled nearer and nearer towards the edge, she tentatively placed a paw on one of the rocks, she glanced behind her to see Rosekit watching her carefully. "Don't worry!" Brightkit heard her call after her. gathering all the courage she could muster, she jumped onto the slippery stone, she dug her claws into the rock as deep as they could, as if to anchor her in place.

Brightkit winced as she felt the cold water splash against her pelt. She jumped to the next stone, slipping a little, she gained her balance and clung to the rock. The item was almost close enough to reach.

Closing her stormy eyes, she leaned over, clenching her teeth around the shiny object. She sat down, opening n eye, she noticed that she was alright. Thanking starclan for keeping her safe, she turned around carefully, jumping on to the rock where she had previously been.

Just as Brightkit had thought she would be completely safe, she let out a terrified shriek, dropping the object, as she slipped.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP Oh no! What will happen now? You'll just have to find out ;)<strong>

**Even though I am on hiatus currently, I couldn't help but update Truth for you guys! But now I made a cliffhanger... Well, maybe you guys wll be lucky and I'll update it again someday :D**


	5. Lucky Break

"Brightkit!" Rosekit yowled, running towards the area where her friend had fallen. "This is bad! Oh no..Someone! Help her!" She wailed, her eyes darted around frantically for anything that could help her. She glanced toward the stream just in time to see Brightkit clinging to a rock with her small claws. "Ho-hold on Brightkit!" Rosekit meowed. Brightkit let out a faint whimper as she desperately clung to the rock, quickly losing her grasp.

Rosekit hissed, filled with frustration and anxiety, she looked around, quickly gripping a stick with her jaws, she ran to the shore, leaning over to where Brightkit was, just barely close enough. Brightkit attempted to reach for the stick, but a wave crashed against the rock, making the kit go under.

* * *

><p><em>"Is she okay?"<em>

_"Yes, she will live Mothpaw."_

_"She sure is one lucky kit!"_

_"Mothpaw, be quiet, the poor thing needs rest!"_

_"Who is she? Where was she found?"_

_"She smells like crowfood!"_

_"Be quiet! Let Ivyshade work...alone."_

_"Thank you Galestorm."_

Brightkit let out a soft whimper, as she slowly opened an eye, she flinched as she tried to get to her paws. "Stay still, kit." A soft murmur meowed, Brightkit felt a paw gently push her back on the ground. "You need to rest." She purred. Brightkit blinked, she looked up to see a mottled tabby smiling down at her. "I am Ivyshade." She mewed. "Whats yours?"

"Br-bight...Brightkit." Brightkit mewled, whimpering a little, this didn't smell of her clan's medicine den. "What clan are you from?"

Brightkit felt the she-cat gently rasp her tongue over her cold still wet fur. "Shadowclan." Brightkit answered, she began to shake a little. "I-im sorry!" She wailed, she struggled to her paws and she began to try to crawl out of the nest she was in, but was stopped by the she-cat. "What for? It wasn't like you had went to the river on purpose." Ivyshade mewed.

Brightkit flinched at the mention of the river, the clan cat had no clue of her adventure with Rosekit, and how she had agreed to sneak out of camp with her, just to prove their friendship.

"Mothpaw! Watch the kit while I go see Ripplestar, and discuss what to do with Brightkit." Ivyshade called. Just then, a dark dappled golden tom poked his head through the medicine den entrance, his ears perked up as he bounded over to Brightkit, and smiled. Brightkit let out a soft whimper. "Ca-can I go back to my clan?" She mewed weakly.

Mothpaw frowned and shook his head. "Sorry little kit, but that is a bit of a dangerous road." Brightkit settled down on the soft mossy nest an twitched her ears. "How did I get here anyways?"

Mothpaw smiled, his whiskers quivering in amusement. "You ask a lot of strange questions, even for a kit."

* * *

><p><em>I found you with my mentor Ivyshade, we were gathering herbs when I came across you, which at the time, looked like a soggy wet discolored moss ball of sorts, to me at least.<em>

_I brought you back to Ivyshade, and we immediately went back to camp to help you. Lots of questions were asked, and a few clan cats, consiting of Ripplestar, the clan leader, Galestorm, the deputy, Cricketkit, me, and Ivyshade._

_So, a couple of hours later, Galestorm had enough and sent everyone out, including me._

_Then not a few moments later, here we are right now!_

* * *

><p>"Short story now that I think about it, oh well...that's how it happen for the most part." Mothpaw shrugged. Brightkit blinked her blue eyes, she let out a soft giggle.<p>

"Hey, whats so funny?" Mothpaw meowed with a hint of amusement, twitching his ear. Brightkit shrugged. "I don't know...I never though Riverclan would help me so much, and be so nice." Brightkit mewed, sitting up.

Cricketkit came bonding into the medicine den, looking around, she spots Brightkit and quickly scampers over to her, eyeing her suspiciously, not sure what to think of the new kit. She backed away slowly, and looked at her paws.

Brightkit's eyes widen, she opened her mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out.

"Brightkit, this is Cricketkit!" Mothpaw introduced, flicking his tail tip. "Cricketkit, this is Brightkit."

Brightkit smiled a tiny bit. "Um...hello."

Cricketkit shuffled her paws, and said nothing. Mothpaw frowned. "Don't be so shy, she is really nice!" He insisted.

Cricketkit looked up at Brightkit, then gave a tiny nod to her. Brightkit smiled. "Do you wanna try to be friends? I know the procedure." Brightkit asked after a little while of awkward silence.

Cricketkit twitched her ears. "Huh? There is no procedure to being friends." She meowed confused. "All you have to do is get to know the cat, and see if you get along." She continued. Mothpaw closed his eyes. "Cricketkit, please don't start with one of you'r speeches!" He pleaded.

Cricketkit frowned. "But Mothpaw, Brightkit doesn't seem to under-"

"Cricketkit, time for a bath!" Sparkheart called. "Bye." Cricketkit meowed curtly to Brightkit, before she scampered of towards her mother.

Brightkit twitched her ears. "Cricketkit is a very smart kit, sometimes overdoing it." Mothpaw explained to the confused kit. "It bores me half to death though." He chuckled softly. Just then, a yowl broke through the quiet stillness.

Mothpaw picked Brightkit up by the scruff, and carried her out of the medicine den.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for another update! I have been working on this chapter during my free time when I am not busy, so...got it done. Just a bit of introductions to some of the characters that will possibly effect the story.<strong>

**We got to figure out what happened to Brightkit! In turn I made another Cliffhanger though, well enjoy!**


	6. Staying Put A

**Breaking this into a two parter, so this is gonna be kinda short.**

**Something called SOPA is going to get rid of all of our fanfictions and stuff, so there is a link on my profile with the petion and such. Okay, nothing to importent to talk about right now.**

* * *

><p>Mothpaw padded out of the medicine den, where Ripplestar sat on the highrock.<p>

"As you all know, Ivyshade and Mothpaw found a wet and nearly drowned kit by the riverside when gathering herbs." He began, calmly gazing at his clan. "Galestorm says that she will take care, and take responsibility of the kit, just until she is six moons and can safely go back to shadowclan."

Soft murmurs arose from the cats, and Ripplestar had to silence them with a yowl. "The reason behind this is because Shadowclan might think of us as a threat, with...the certain circumstances between us." He meowed, his neck fur rising slightly.

"We should of never even taken in a shadowclan kit!" A cat yowled, claws unsheathed. Brightkit flinched at the cat's cold words. "Ripplestar let out a warning hiss. "A kit is a kit, Stormclaw! No matter what clan." Ripplestar growled. "Meeting dismissed!" He finished as he jumped off the highrock.

Galestorm padded over to Mothpaw. "I will take her now, Mothpaw." The black she-cat meowed calmly, Mothpaw nodded and gently put Brightkit down. Galestorm smiled down at the kit. "Come on, let go bring you to the other kits." She purred, as she began to pad towards the nursery.

Brightkit closed her eyes for a few moments, then began to follow the she-cat. "What if the other queens don't let me near the other kits?" She whispered to Galestorm, making her frown.

"They will warm up to you, you are just a kit, and even queens know that a kit doesn't cause, or mean to cause any harm...at least, they _shouldn't_." She meowed, then smiled. "You remind me so much of..." Galestorm trailed off, then sighed softly, making it to the nursery. Brightkit perked her ears. _'of who...?'_ She thought.

Galestorm made through the nursery entrance, after a few seconds Brightkit emerged. The scent of milk reminded her of her mother, Brightkit held back from whimpering, feeling slightly homesick.

Galestorm made a soft mossy nest for Brightkit. "You can play all you want tomorrow, but you need rest right now." She meowed, softly nudging her towards the nest.

Brightkit began to crawl to the nest, ignoring the curious gazes of the other kits and sharp glares of other queens. She closed her eyes, and began to fall into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
